Big Time Ramadhan
by Palmwoods
Summary: Bagaimana Kendall, James, Carlos dan Logan menjalani puasa mereka?


"Aaaaahhhh.." Erangan lemah.

"Aaahhhhhhh.." Erangan lagi.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Carlos.. Carlos.. stop it..!" Logan berteriak dari ujung ruangan, sebelum Carlos mengerang lebih keras lagi.

"Gue laper Gaaaaan…" kata Carlos lemas dari balik sofa.

"Emang gue peduli." Kata Logan santai.

"Gue pengen makan.."

"Ya makan sana?"

"Boleehh?" Carlos menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Logan penuh harap.

"Ntar kalau udah bedug maghrib.."

"Aaaahhhh…" merosot lagi ke sofa.

"bagaimana lagi. Mau puasa lo batal? Kayak anak kecil aja." Logan mencibir.

"Tapi gue kelaperan.. gimana ntar kalo gue mati…"

"Ya tinggal dikubur, susah amat."

Duug.. sebuah helm mendarat di kepala Logan.

"CARLOS! Gue lagi ngerjain pr!" teriak Logan marah. Carlos hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, tertawa mengejek. Logan mendengus, kemudian kembali menekuni pekerjaannya, tidak mau membuang-buang tenaganya untuk membalas Carlos.

Carlos bersandar kesofa. Membelai-belai perutnya yang keroncongan. "Sabar ya sayang.. bedug tinggal 5 jam lagi kok. Kamu pasti kuat." Ia bergumam sendiri sambil membelai perutnya. Logan memutar bola mata melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Hey.. ada yang liat Kendall?" James melenggang masuk menenteng segelas es cendol di tangannya.

Carlos menggeleng, Logan terbelalak.

"James.. apa yang di tangan lo itu?"

James menoleh ke tangan kanannya yang menenteng cendol. "Cendol.. gue beli tuh di depan.. mau?" katanya santai sambil menyesap minuman dingin itu.

"Tapi lo kan PUASA!"

James terdiam, melihat Logan, kemudian cendolnya, melihat Logan, kemudian cendol lagi, Logan lagi, cendol lagi, Logan lagi, cendol lagi. Cicak-cicak di dinding sampai pusing melihat James.

"MPOK ATIK JUNGKIR BALIK. GUE LUPA KALO GUE PUASA!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, kemudian melempar cendol di tangannya. "gimana nih, puasa gue batal dong.. emak gue pasti marah nih, Ya Allah tolong, James gak sengaja Ya Allah.. aduh aduh puasa gue batal, padahal baru sehari juga, gue pasti di ketawain nih.. gimana kalo ketauan orang-orang, pamor gue pasti runtuh. Ya ampun kok bisa-bisanya sih.. lagian ngapain ada jual cendol puasa-puasa gini. Gue bisa tuntut tuh tukang cendol, gimana puasa bisa lancar kalo dia tetep jualan kayak gitu, gak tau diri apa. Puasa gue kan jadi batal….." oceh James sambil bolak-balik kayak setrikaan

"Uhh James.." Logan berusaha memotong James dari ocehannya.

"itu tukang cendol gak ngingetin gue lagi kalo ini puasa, bener-bener gak tau toleransi, seharusnya dia nanya dulu kek gue puasa apa nggak, kan kalo gitu puas gue gak jadi batal…." James terus saja nyerocos dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"James…"

"pokoknya gak ada yang boleh tahu…. Gak ada! Ntar gue ancem tuh tukang cendol,, awas aja dia nyebarin kalo gue beli cendolnya.. bisa-bisa cewek-cewek pada ilfil sama gue. Puasa James batal! Gak bisa diterima…"

"JAMES KALO LO GAK SENGAJA PUASA LO GAK BATAL!" teriak Logan akhirnya, saking kesalnya tidak digubris James.

James menoleh, kemudian meringis melihat Logan yang basah kuyup ketumpahan cendol. Rupanya tadi cendol yang dilempar James tanpa sengaja mengenai Logan

"serius lo? Kalo gue lupa, puasa gue gak batal?"

Logan mengangguk kesal, "kata pak ustad begitu! sekarang, gue permisi dulu. Mau bersihin ini cendol yang tumpah dari langit!" katanya sambil melotot kearah James, dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

James cuma nyengir sebagai permintaan maaf. Kemudian melempar dirinya ke sofa. "Huuuh.. untung puasa gue gak jadi batal."

Carlos yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu, tersenyum licik.

"Oke.. jadi kalo gue lupa, terus makan.. puasa gue gak batal. So.. sekarang yang harus gue lakuin adalah buat diri gue lupa kalo gue lagi puasa, terus makan. Gue kenyang, puasa gue aman.." Carlos tersenyum senang dengan idenya sendiri.

"Ayo Carlos.. konsentrasi.. buat diri lo lupa kalo lo lagi puasa." Katanya lagi, memejamkan matanya, dan bolak balik dari ujung ke ujung.

"Carlos gak sedang puasa…. Carlos gak sedang puasa… Carlos gak sedang puasa… Carlos gak sedang puasa." Gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

"Oh.. ayo dooong lupa…!"

"Carlos…"

Teriakan Kendall membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Ngapain lo sendirian disini?" kata Kendall memperhatikan kolam Palm Woods yang sepi. Memang, kalau siang-siang panas begini, penghuninya lebih senang tinggal di dalam ruangan ber-AC, daripada harus mengambil resiko membatalkan puasa melihat kolam yang menggoda itu.

"Uh.. gak ngapa-ngapain.." Jawab Carlos gugup.

Kendall menyipitkan matanya, curiga. "Bener?"

Carlos mengengguk cepat "iya.. gue cuma…cuma… nyari angin aja kok." Tersenyum meyakinkan.

"O…kee" Kendall tambah curiga, apalagi begitu melihat keringat Carlos yang sebesar popcorn yang mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya. "Kalo gitu gue temenin deh.."

"Jangan.." kata Carlos cepat. "ntar gue gak bisa konsentrasi." Kalau Kendall nemenin dia, gimana dia bisa lupa kalau dia lagi puasa, Kendall pasti ngingetin.

"Cari angin kok pake konsentrasi.. ayo Carlos, lo nyembunyiin apa?"

"Ehh itu…. Itu….. ituu…" Carlos makin gugup dan semakin berkeringat.

Kendall mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Carlos, mengintimidasi.

Carlos memejamkan mata, takut menatap wajah Kendall, dia memang tak pandai berbohong. Kendall pasti akan menertawakannya.

"Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar…"

Suara adzan maghrib membahana dari mushola Palm Woods. Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Katie dan Mama Knight, mengucap syukur bersamaan. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang penuh dengan makannan-makannan lezat tak terkira. Ada perkedel jagung favorit Kendall, ayam goreng kesukaan Carlos, serta rendang dan sayur asem kesukaan James dan Logan. Mereka makan dengan lahap—kalau tidak mau dibilang rakus. Suara kunyahan memenuhi ruangan.

"Puasa kalian lancar kan?" Tanya Mama Knight sambil lalu.

Logan mengangguk cepat, menikmati setiap kunyahan.

"Insya Allah.." James mengedikkan bahu menampakkan wajah tak berdosa.

Kendall dan Carlos membeku, ayam goreng yang baru diambil Carlos terjatuh kembali.

Bukan Mama Knight namanya, kalu tidak menyadari perubahan pada sikap anak sulungnya itu. Dia memandang curiga kearah Kendall dan Carlos. "bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Itu idenya Carlos!" Kendall menuding Carlos tiba-tiba.

"What? Gue kan gak pernah nyuruh lo ikut-ikutan." Carlos membela diri.

"Tapi lo buat gue mempertimbangkan hal yang sama. Lo yang masukin ide itu ke kepala gue!" Kendall tak mau kalah.

"Siapa suruh lo maksa gue buat cerita."

"Gue gak maksa!"

"WOOEYY WOOEYY.. SANTAI COOOY!" Mama Knight memutus pertengkaran Kendall dan Carlos. Membuat James, Logan dan Katie kecewa, padahal mereka sudah pasang taruhan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakuin? Cerita yang bener!" Mama Knight mengancam.

Kendall dan Carlos tertunduk. "Puasa kita batal." Kata mereka bersamaan.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?'

"WHAAAT?" empat orang kompak menyuarakan hal yang sama.

"how could?" kata Logan tak percaya.

"Tadi lo bilang kalo kita lupa lagi puasa, terus makan, puasa kita gak batal. Gue sama Kendall ngelakuin hal itu." Kata Carlos pelan.

"Maksudnya kalian gak sengaja makan?" Katie meluruskan.

"Niatnya sih lupa.. tapi baru makan sesendok, kita inget lagi kalo kita sedang puasa."

"teruuus?"

"Yaudah.. kita berenti makan, kan udah inget."

Mama Knight tersenyum melihat kepolosan anak-anaknya itu. "setidaknya kalian bisa menahan diri. Lain kali jangan di ulangi!"

"Ya mom.." Kendall berkata pelan, kembali menyendok makanannya.

Logan dan James tertawa melihat kedua temannya. Membuat mereka mendapat lemparan masing-masing perkedel dan ayam goreng.

Kendall dan Carlos malu pada diri sendiri, Katie saja yang baru 12 tahun bisa puasa penuh, padahal dia cewek. Sementara mereka… Lain kali mereka akan mencari ide yang lebih brilian untuk membatalkan puasa mereka. Eh….?


End file.
